2019
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Lanzamientos en cines Largometrajes * 18 de Enero - ''Glass fue estrenada con críticas de mixtas a negativas. * 8 de Marzo - Capitana Marvel fue estrenada bajo críticas positivas * 29 de Marzo - Dumbo fue estrenada bajo críticas mixtas. * 17 de Abril ** Penguins fue estrenada bajo críticas positivas ** Breakthrough (20th Century Fox) fue estrenada bajo críticas de mixtas a positivas. * 26 de Abril - Avengers: Endgame fue estrenada bajo el aclamo universal. * 10 de Mayo - Tolkien (Fox Searchlight Pictures) será estrenada. * 24 de Mayo ** Aladdín será estrenada. ** Ad Astra (20th Century Fox) será lanzada. * 7 de Junio - ''Dark Phoenix'' (20th Century Fox/Marvel Entertainment) será lanzada. * 21 de Junio - Toy Story 4 será estrenada. * 2 de Julio - Spider-Man: Far From Home será estrenada. * 12 de Julio - Stuber (20th Century Fox) será estrenada. * 19 de Julio - El Rey León será estrenada. * 2 de Agosto - Los Nuevos Mutantes (20th Century Fox/Marvel Entertainment) será estrenada. * 9 de Agosto - Artemis Fowl será estrenada. * 13 de Septiembre - Spies in Disguise (20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios) será estrenada. * 27 de Septiembre - The Art of Racing in the Rain (20th Century Fox) será estrenada. * 4 de Octubre - The Woman in the Window (20th Century Fox) será estrenada. * 18 de Octubre - Maleficent: Mistress of Evil será estrenada. * 1 de Noviembre - Terminator : Dark Fate (20th Century Fox) será estrenada. * 15 de Noviembre - Ford v Ferrari (20th Century Fox) será estrenada. * 22 de Noviembre - Frozen 2 ''será estrenada. * 20 de Diciembre - ''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker ''será estrenada. * 25 de Diciembre - Call of the Wild (20th Century Fox]) será estrenada. Exclusivos de Disney+ * La Dama y el Vagabundo '' * ''The Imagineering Story, una película documental sobre la creación de los Parques Disney. * Dolphin Reef, una película de Disneynature que iba a estrenarse de 2018. Cortos * 21 de Junio - Sin Información * 22 de Noviembre - Sin Información Series * 2 de Enero - La segunda temporada de "Grown-ish" se estrenó en Freeform. * 1 de Enero - Pinky M * 5 de Enero - La segunda temporada de La Ley de Milo Murphy se estrenó en Disney Channel con el crossover especial The Phineas and Ferb Effect. * 8 de Enero - Good Trouble se estrenó en Freeform. * 9 de Enero - Schooled se estrenó en ABC. * 16 de Enero - Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts se estrenó en el Canal de Youtube de Marvel HQ * 18 de Enero -La segunda y última temporada de The Punisher se estrenó en Netflix. * 24 de Enero - La segunda temporada de Siren se estrenó en Freeform. * 25 de Enero - La serie de comedia Sydney to the Max se estrenó en Disney Channel. * 15 de Febrero ** La película de acción real Kim Possible se estrenó en Disney Channel. ** La miniserie Fast Layne se estrenó en Disney Channel. * 27 de Febrero - Whiskey Cavalier se estrenó en ABC. * 7 de Marzo - La segunda temporada de "For the People" se estrenó en ABC. * 9 de Marzo - Big City Greens terminó su primera temporada en Disney Channel. * 10 de Marzo - La cuarta temporada de Star vs. the Forces of Evil se estrenó en Disney Channel. * 17 de Marzo - Star Wars: La Resistencia terminó su primera temporada en Disney XD. * 18 de Marzo ** The Fix se estrenó en ABC. ** 101 Dalmatian Street se estrenó en Disney Channel, Disney XD y Disney Junior. * 20 de Marzo - Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionist se estrenó en Freedom. * 31 de Marzo - Fast Layne lanzó su último episodio. * 3 de Abril - Marvel Rising: Heart of Iron se estrenó en el Canal de Youtube de Marvel HQ * 4 de Abril - La segunda temporada de Cloak & Dagger se estrenó en Freeform. * 13 de Abril ** Bizaardvark lanzó su último episodio en Disney Channel. ** Coop & Cami: Ask the World terminó su primera temporada en Disney Channel. * 14 de Abril - Tangled: The Series terminó su segunda temporada en Disney Channel. * 16 de Abril - Bless this Mess se estrenó en ABC. * 22 de Abril - La Guardia del León terminó su segunda temporada en Disney Junior. * 25 de Abril - The Orville terminó su segunda temporada en Fox. * 6 de Mayo - La segunda temporada de Big Hero 6: The Series se estrenará en Disney Channel. * 10 de Mayo - La sexta temporada de Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. se estrenará en ABC. * 19 de Mayo - Star vs. the Forces of Evil estrenará su último episodio en Disney Channel. * 14 de Junio - La serie animada T.O.T.S. se estrenará en Disney Junior. * 17 de Junio - Grand Hotel se estrenará en ABC. * 18 de Junio - La segunda temporada de Good Trouble se estrenará en Freeform. * Verano ** Amphibia se estrenará * 26 de Julio - ''Andi Mack'' estrenará su último episodio en Disney Channel. * Agosto ** Descendientes 3 se estrenará en Disney Channel. ** La tercera y última temporada de La Guardia del León se estrenará en Disney Junior. * 12 de Noviembre - Disney+ debutará en los Estados Unidos con siete series originales. ** Encore! una serie documental centrada en el musical del 2017 del mismo nombre. ** Forky Asks A Question, una serie spin off de Toy Story 4. ** High School Musical: The Musical, una serie falso-documental basada en la saga de High School Musical ** Marvel's Hero Project, una serie documental basada en superhéroes de la vida real. ** The Mandalorian, una serie live-action de Star Wars. ** Loop, Wind y Float, los tres restantes SparkShorts. ** The World According to Jeff Goldblum, una serie documental presentado por Jeff Goldblum que es el primer contenido de National Geographic producido por Disney. * Otoño ** La serie animada The Rocketeer se estrenará en Disney Junior. ** La segunda temporada de Big City Greens se estrenará en Disney Channel. * La tercera y última temporada de Tangled: The Series se estrenará en Disney Channel. * La tercera temporada de PatoAventuras se estrenará en Disney Channel. * Gabby Duran and the Unsittables se estrenará en Disney Channel. La serie está basada en un libro del mismo nombre por Daryle Conners y Elise Allan. * La serie animada Vikingskool se estrenará en Disney Channel. * Reef Break se estrenará en ABC. * Party of Five se estrenará en Freeform. Acontecimientos de parques temáticos * 2 de Enero - Storybook Shoppe cerró en Hong Kong Disneyland. * 7 de Enero - Art of Disney Animation cerró en Walt Disney Studios Park. * 18 de Enero ** Mickey's Mix Magic se estrenó en Disneyland. ** El evento de experiencias nuevas y por tiempo limitado de Walt Disney World comenzó hasta el 30 de Septiembre. ** Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party se estrenó en Magic Kingdom. ** El evento Party with Pixar Pals comenzó en Disney's Hollywood Studios. ** Hakuna Matata Time Dance Party se estrenó en Disney's Animal Kingdom. * 25 de Enero - Mickey's Soundsational Parade regresó a Disneyland con nuevos elementos. * 17 de Marzo - Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular tuvo su último espectáculo en Walt Disney Studios Park. * 30 de Marzo - Jessie's Critter Carousel abre en Disney California Adventure. * 31 de Marzo ** Out of Shadowland tuvo su último espectáculo en Tokyo DisneySea. ** Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! abrió en Hong Kong Disneyland. ** Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy se estrenó en Disney's Hollywood Studios. * 1 de Abril - Armageddon - Les Effets Speciaux tuvo su último espectáculo en Disney Studios Park. * 26 de Abril ** Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland tuvo su último espectáculo en Tokyo Disneyland. ** Avengers Training Initiative se estrenó en Shanghai Disneyland. ** Mickey's PhilharMagic abrió en Disney California Adventure * 1 de Mayo - Disney's Hollywood Studios celebró su 30 aniversario ** Wonderful World of Animation se estrenó en Disney's Hollywood Studios. * 3 de Mayo - Phantom Manor regresó a Disneyland Paris. * 31 de Mayo - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge abrirá en Disneyland. * 1 de Junio - Rafiki's Planet Watch abrirá en Disney's Animal Kingdom. * 6 de Junio - Mickey's Mix Magic tendrá su último espectáculo en Disneyland. * 7 de Junio - Disneyland Forever regresará a Disneyland. * Junio - Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique dentro de Plaza Ground cerrará en Hong Kong Disneyland. * 30 de Junio - The Legend of the Lion King abrirá en Disneyland Paris hasta Septiembre. * 23 de Julio ** Song of Mirage abrirá en el Hanger Stage en Tokyo DisneySea. ** Soaring: Fantastic Flight abrirá en Tokyo DisneySea. * Verano ** Una nueva Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique abrirá en Hong Kong Disneyland * 29 de Agosto - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge abrirá en Disney's Hollywood Studios. * 1 de Septiembre ** Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith cerrará en Walt Disney Studios Park para dar paso a Iron Man Ride. * 22 de Septiembre - The Lion King: Rhythms of the Pride Lands tendrá su último espectáculo de Disneyland Paris. * 30 de Septiembre - Hakuna Matata Time Dance Party tendrá su último espectáculo en Disney's Animal Kingdom. * 1 de Octubre - IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth tendrá su último espectáculo en Epcot * Otoño ** Epcot Forever abrirá en Epcot hasta el 2020.. ** Disney Skyliner comenzará a operar en Walt Disney World. ** Mickey and MInnie's Runaway Railway abrirá en Disney's Hollywood Studios. * 13 de Diciembre - One Man's Dream II: The Magic Loves On tuvo su último espectáculo en Tokyo Disneyland. * Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind abrirá en Disney California Adventure. Lanzamientos a vídeo casero Lanzamientos a DVD, Blu-ray y Blu-ray 4K Ultra HD * 15 de Enero - Doctor Strange (Marvel Studios) (Relanzamiento general) * 29 de Enero ** (Lucasfilm) ** ''El Cascanueces y los Cuatro Reinos'' * 26 de Febrero ** La Sirenita: 30 Aniversario: Signature Edition ** ''La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar'''' y'' The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning ''(Relanzamiento exclusivo de Disney Movie Club) ** ''Ralph Breaks the Internet ** ''Capitán América: El Primer Vengador'''' (Marvel Studios) (Lanzamiento de 4K Ultra HD) * 19 de Marzo ** ''El Regreso de Mary Poppins '' ** [[Mary Poppins (película)|''Mary Poppins]]: Edición 55 Aniversario * 26 de Marzo ** If Beale Street Could Talk (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) ** El Libro de la Selva (Relanzamiento exclusivo de Disney Movie Club) * 2 de Abril ** Vice (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) * 16 de Abril ** The Kid Who Would Be King (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (Lanzamiento en 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray) * 23 de Abril ** Alien: Edición 40 Aniversario ''(20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (Lanzamiento en 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray) ** [[Captain America: The Winter Soldier|''Captain America: The Winter Soldier]]'' (Marvel Studios) (Lanzamiento de 4K Ultra HD) ** [[Capitán América: Civil War|''Capitán América: Civil War]]'' (Marvel Studios) (Lanzamiento de 4K Ultra HD) ** ''Destroyer (20th. Century Fox Home Entertainment) ** An Extremely Goofy Movie (Lanzamiento exclusivo de Disney Movie Club en Blu-ray) ** A Goofy Movie (Lanzamiento exclusivo del Disney Movie Club en Blu-ray) * 30 de Abril ** X-Men: Beginnings Trilogy (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (Lanzamiento de 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray) * 7 de Mayo - El Libro de la Selva 2 (Relanzamiento exclusivo de Disney Movie Club) * 26 de Mayo ** Toy Story (Pixar) (Relanzamiento general) ** Toy Story 2: Edición 20 Aniversario (Pixar) (Relanzamiento general) ** Toy Story 3 (Pixar) (Relanzamiento general) * 4 de Junio ** Lost in Space (2018): La Primera Temporada Completa (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) * 29 de Octubre - Monsters, Inc. (Pixar) (Scream Team DVD, Blu-ray y 4K Ultra HD Blu.ray) Lanzamientos solo a DVD * 22 de Enero - Puppy Dog Pals: Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals * 5 de Febrero - Minnie: Bow Be Mine * 26 de Marzo - Kim Possible * 7 de Mayo - La Sirenita: Signature Collection (Relanzamiento general) Libros * 8 de Enero ** The Adventures of Kim Possible ** Kim Possible: The Junior Novelization * 5 de Marzo - The Big Book of Disney Top 10s * 2 de Abril ** Aladdin: Far From Agrabah ** Mirror, Mirror (A Twisted Tales) ** Tales from Adventureland: The Golden Paw * 21 de Mayo - The Art and Making of Aladdin. * 4 de Junio - Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel * 17 de Septiembre - The Art of Disney Costuming: Heroes, Villains & Spaces Between * 24 de Septiembre - 5-Minute DuckTales Stories * 8 de Octubre ** The Big Book of Disney Quizzes ** Walt Disney's Ultimate Inventor: The Genius of Ub Iwerks * 15 de Octubre - The Disney Afternoon: The Making of a Television Renaissance. * 22 de Octubre - The Disney Monorail: Imagineering the Highway in the Sky Cómics * 6 de Marzo - Frozen: Reunion Road volumen 3 comienza * 19 de Marzo ** Disney Classics: Don Quixote, starring Goofy and Mickey Mouse ** Big Hero 6 * 25 de Marzo - Zootopia: Family Night * 16 de Abril - Toy Story Adventures: Volumen 1 * 1 de Mayo - Aladdin: Four Tales of Agrabah * 7 de Mayo - Toy Story 4 Novela Gráfica * 14 de Mayo - Descendants: Twisted Field Trip * 29 de Mayo - Disney Classics: Hamlet, starring Donald Duck * 25 de Junio - Mickey Mouse: The Quest for the Missing Memories * 23 de Julio - Zootopia: A Hard Day's Work * 31 de Julio - Disney Classics: Dracula, starring Mickey Mouse * 31 de Agosto - Disney Classics: Frankenstein, starring Donald Duck * 8 de Octubre ** Disney Classics: A Christmas Carol, starring Scrooge McDuck. ** Young Donald Duck * 22 de Octubre - Zootopia: School Days Colecciones reimpresas * 9 de Enero - Mickey Mouse: 90th Anniversary Collection * 29 de Enero - Frozen: Breaking Boundaries * 30 de Enero - Mickey Mouse: Fire Eye of Atlantis * 12 de Febrero - Disney Masters Volumen 6: Uncle Scrooge: King of the Golden River * 26 de Febrero ** The Complete Life And Times Of Uncle Scrooge Volume 1 ** Kim Possible Adventures * 27 de Febrero ** Star Wars Adventures Vol. 5: Mechanical Mayhem ** Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above the Clouds * 12 de Marzo - Disney Masters Volumen 7: Mickey Mouse: The Pirates Of Tabasco Bay * 5 de Marzo ** The Incredibles 2: Crisis in Mid-Life! & Other Stories ** Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above The Clouds * 26 de Marzo - Donald Duck: The Daily Newspaper Comics, Volume 5 * 16 de Abril - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Uncle Scrooge: The Mines of King Solomon * 30 de Abril - Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions * 7 de Mayo - Disney Masters Volume 8: Donald Duck: Duck Avenger Strikes Again * 14 de Mayo - Toy Story Movie Graphic Novel Collection * 9 de Julio - Disney Masters Volumen 9. MIckey Mouse: The Ice Sword Saga * 30 de Julio - Tangled: The Series – Hair-Raising Adventures * 6 de Agosto - Uncle Scrooge: The Colossal Coin Calamity * 27 de Agosto - Frozen: Reunion Road * 17 de Septiembre - Silly Symphonies Volumen 4: The Complete Disney Classics 1942-1945 * 12 de Noviembre - Disney Masters Volumen 11: The Complete Disney Classics 1942 - 1945 Videojuegos * 25 de Enero - Kingdom Hearts III fue estrenado en Japón. * 29 de Enero - Kingdom Hearts III fue lanzado mundialmente. * Disney Tsum Tsum Festival saldrá. Debuts de personajes * 15 de Febrero - Athena, Layne Reed, VIN * 8 de Marzo - Capitana Marvel, Yon-Rogg, Dra. Minn-Erva, Talos, Inteligencia Suprema, Mar-Vell, Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Goose * 17 de Marzo - Hector * 22 de Abril - Anga * 9 de Mayo - Megan * 24 de Mayo - Príncipe Anders, Dalia * 21 de Junio - Forky, Ducky y Bunny, Duke Caboom, Gabby Gabby * 5 de Julio - Mysterio, Magnum * 9 de Agosto - Artemis Fowl II, Domovoi Butler, Juliet Butler, Holly Short * 18 de Octubre - Reina Ingrith Eventos * 20 de Marzo - Disney adquiere los derechos de 21st Century Fox dejando unas pocas usb-ramas para formar la nueva corporación Fox. * 4 de Octubre - Después del lanzamiento de The Woman in the Window, Disney cerrará Fox 2000. * 12 de Noviembre - Se estrena Disney+ Muertes * 6 de Enero - William Morgan Sheppard (actor y actor de voz) * 15 de Enero - Carol Channing (actriz, actriz de voz, cantante y comediante) * 21 de Enero - Kayle Ballard (actriz, cantante y comediante) * 22 de Enero - James Frawely (actor, director y productor) * 9 de Febrero - Ron W. Miller (esposo de Diane Disney, Presidente y Ejecutivo de The Walt Disney Company y yerno de Walt Disney) * 15 de Febrero - Dave Smith (archivista) * 23 de Febrero - Katherine Helmond (actriz, actriz de voz y directora) * 4 de Marzo - Luke Perry (actor, actor de voz, cantante, productor, director y guionista) * 7 de Abril - Seymour Cassel (actor) * 30 de Abril - Peter Mayhew (actor y actor de voz) Referencias de:2019 en:2019 fr:2019 nl:2019 pt-br:2019 Categoría:Años en la historia de Disney